Degrassi One ShotsFluffs & Everything Nice
by EclareFimogen
Summary: This is gonna be a book full of Degrassi Shots/Fluffs etc and if you have an idea of any suggestions please let me know I will give you a lil dt for the one shot.
1. Fiona's Christmas Party

**_LEGAL: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR EPITOME AT ALL JUST THE IDEAS_**

 ** _AN: EACH CHAPTER WILL BE ONE SHOTS._**

 ** _The Christmas Party_**

It was a typical snowy and cold December in Toronto where the sounds of traffic echoed into the window of Fiona's condo where she was decorating the tree when the door opened.

"Guess who?" a young woman with glasses, space buns, long coat and holding a large box walking over to Fiona smiling.

"Immy you made it! Need help with the box?" Fiona questions as she held out her arms to lift the box. "How is my beautiful girlfriend?" Fiona smiles as she kisses Imogen and put the box on the worktop in the kitchen so she could talk to Imogen. "The guest will be arriving in a hour, the tree is decorated and the food is and will be delivered in 25 minutes". Fiona says as the front door went.

The door opened as a long strawberry blonde walked in "Hello, Fiona are you here?" Holly J says coming in and taking off her grey tartan coan and black gloves, scarf and hat off. "Holly J!" Fiona eyes widened as she turned and walked over to the door and hugs her best friend "It is so good to see you" the brunette says happily.

"It's so good to see you too, I have missed you so much". Holly J hugged back then let's go so she could pop her bag down as she and Fiona walked over to Imogen.

"Immy, you remember Holly J" Fiona smiles. "Holly J it's nice to see you again" Imogen happily says as she shakes the red haired young woman.

"Likewise" Holly J adds as the door went again so Fiona went over to the door and opened it up to two people. "Anya! Sav! come in" she says letting them in and hugging them.

Anya and Sav walked into the loft holding each others hands, Anya and Sav walked over to Holly J "Hey

Holly J" Anya crippered happily. Holly J turns around to face Anya a d Sav "Hi you two!" She embraced Anya and Sav separately as she beamed brightly. "How are you two? How's the army? University? And how you two get back together" Holly J had so many questions.

Anya and Sav looked at each other with a smile then turned their heads to Holly J.

"We bumped into each other at a barbeque in Brockton Village on Canada day" Sav explains.

"One of my fellow soldier and good friend is married to a friend of Sav's so we were surprised at first but then we talked about the good old days of Degrassi and a day or two hanging out we then realised that we both fell in love again and now we are here" Anya adds.

Holly J raised her eyebrows and smiles "I am happy for you two".

Fiona was standing next to Imogen"I am so happy that this party happend because I havn't seen Holly J or Anya in forever" the Conye twin smiled to her girlfriend.

"I am happy for you and happier to be here spending christmas with you" Imogen says as she gently pulls Fiona in for a kiss and stay there for a few minutues untill the door bell went and Fiona pulls away "I will see who is at the door" the brunette happily walked to the door and opened up to her male best friend Eli and his beauiful girlfriend Clare those two have been through a lot but are stronger than people think.

"Merry Christmas!!!" Eli acclaimed holding presents while Clare was holding a box of mince pies. The two were invited in by Fiona, Fiona helps with the presents and pies and opened the door to the Torres brothers, Bianca DeSousa and Becky Baker. "Hey! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" the four sang in unison as they all took their winter coats off and Fiona takes the coats and puts them in her room with the other guests coats.

Later on that nighr Alli and Dallas also arrived with Jenna and Connor a few minutes later; Finally they were a lot of people in Fiona's condo as the chrismas music playing out loud, chatter and laugher around the table as everyone digs in to thier foods, crackers being pulled as now it was time fir the games.

Everyone were sorted in to teams Fiona team included Imogen, Eli, Clare, Adam, Dallas and Alli and on Holly J's team had Anya Sav, Bianca, Drew, Jenna and Connor; They played charades, pictionary and other games, after hours of fun they all sat in the living room as they watched a charisma movie then all went to their respective homes.

After Fiona have cleaned up with the help of Imogen she goes to her room to find something. She then came out with one hands behind her back "Immy can I ask you somthing?" She asked.

Imogen beamed at Fiona "Yes you may" the brunette with glasses said to her girlfriend.

"When we first went out I knew that I loved you and then we broke up and knew we would one day be together again because they say if you love someone never let them go and now here we are and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so Imogen Moreno will you make me the happiest girl alive and be my wife" Fiona gets on one knee and opening up a box with 5 carrot diamond ring.

"Yes Fionz I will marry you" Imogen exclaimed with excitement as Fiona put the ring on her ring finger. "I love you" Imogen kisses Fiona passionately.


	2. if Darcy Came Back!

**_AN: This will be set in season 13_** ** _Clare never had cancer or any scares._** ** _Clew and Drecky never happend and Adam is alive._** Darcy Edwards finally steps off the plane at the airport in Toronto 'It's so good to be home' She thought to herself as she made her way to the baggage claim to collect her luggage.

After she collected, walks through security and customs she finds a taxi cab then gets in to fasten her seatbelt and told the driver her old address where she grew up in, the place she had so many memories the good and the bad but it all chaged her parents divorced which was ironic becauase of how they view divorce; Her little sister wouldn't be so little anymore she wonder how Clare was doing her inncont little sister Clare. Well little did she knew her sister wasn't so inccont anymore and her mother remarried to a guy named Glen and now she has a step brother Jake Martin which she was told had just graduated.

Darcy was lost in thought she hasn't realised she was now at her childhood home. She paid the cab fayre before getting out and been handed her luggage, walks up the path and takes a look at the house.

Clare was home on the phone to Eli as she was really missing him but knew that she will be in New York next year at Columbia and with Eli as she was pacing the livingroom walking aroung the coffee talble she heard a cab outside and faint footsteps walking towards the house but ignore led it. "I will let you go I love you Eli bye" she hangs up and made her way to the kichen but was stopped when she heard the door so she dicided to get it thinking it was Alli, Janna or Adam.

Darcy takes a deep breath before knocking the door she had so many thoughts like how would everyone react, how is she, why hasn't she called to let everyone know she's back but all those thoughts disappeared when she heard the front door opens and stood a sightly older seventeen version of Clare Edwards.

"What are you doing h... DARCY!" Clare's eyes widens as she beams brightly and wrapping her arms around her big sister hugging her and not wanting to let go.

"I missed you too Clare" The older Edwards' sister says hugging back then letting go so she could breathe and get into the house.

The two girls walked into the livingroom to take a seat on the sofa "So tell me everything! What have I missed?" Darcy questions smiling at Clare.

"A lot but I will tell you everything" Clare beans at her sister.

"I'm all ears!" she exclaims as she takes off her shoes and crosses her legs on the sofa facing Clare.

Clare takes a deep breah "Ok it started after you left I made friends and they still my best friends well Alli Bhandari mostly and my ex KC left for Vancouver but we are friends and we dated when I was in the 9th grade" She starts to explains.

"Wait is KC that boy wearing that hat we saw on the steps of Degrassi Darcy wonders and Clare nods.

"Yes and I wore your clothes too and stopped wearing glasses in 10th grade".

"Wow you have changed you little rebal" Darcy laughs crossing her arms.

"Oh that's not just it" Clare raised her eyebrow "Months later KC started having feelings for Jenna who is also my friend but we are on good terms we made up in 11th grade".

Darcy listens to her sister she wanted to say somthing but she could tell they was more that Clare telling her so she put her hands on her laps.

"You know that our parents are divorced well before they did they fought a lot and during that time I met Eli it was love at first sight we dated the first time but it was a bad break up after he crashed his herse into a wall".

"Oh my gosh!" Darcy was shocked at the fact that this boy who dated well dating would crashed a car.

Clare then tells Darcy about how she dated Jake but then it got all weird and awkward because they are step sliblings.

"Thanks goodness you both stopped before it got too weird" Darcy chuckles and throws a pillow at Clare playfully.

The younger Edwards sister chucked and noded in agreement "Yes! Now it's the last day before the winter break up Eli and I started talking again and he and Alli, Jenna, Kc and Connor all helped me with Dwgrassi Daily and then later there was a Frostival and I kissed Eli and it was so magical. Clare blushes when she says Eli's name.

Darcy realised that her sister has changed a lot and smiles and puches her playfully "And you told me that you were at Degrassi for school and not for boys" she teases her sister.

"I know they are a lot of things I said that now I look back on" Clare says happily then her smkles turns upside dowm.

"Clare why the frown" Darcy says with concern.

"They is somthing you told me not to do but I only done this so I could get evidences".

"Clare?"

"Earlier this year like in March I had this internhip co op thing at a big newspaper ...and my mentor saxually harrassed me, he kissed me without consent and..." she starts crying and Darcy quickly embraces her for a hug.

"Clare this is not you fault and you are so strong actually the strongest you are more braver than I ever could and you know what I wnt through" She holds her sister and wiping away her sister's tears.

After wiping her tears with a tissues and huggig her sister she sat comfy on the sofa as about ten minutes have passed "I had support from Alli and especially Eli" she says to Darcy.

"That is good support is good and the sounds of it Eli must really love you".

"He does and I love him so much he is the best thing thst ever happend to me. I even lost my virginity to him at his prom a few months ago and now we are in a long distance relationship". Clare explains.

Darcy eyes widens "Clare!" She was so shock that her inncont and pure little sister had sex but was glad that it was safe and wasn't pressured.

"See I have changed a lot and I can't wait to spend my life with him". Clare beams smiling as she then takes out her phone and looks through her photos they were a million her and Alli, her and Jenna, Jenna, Alli and her, so many of her and Adam and her, Adam and Elu and finally she came to a cute one where she is in Eli's arms and they are sitting down close. "Here is a photo of me and Eli".

Darcy gently takes Clare's phone as she takes a look at the photo "Aww you both look so smcute together and I will now have to meet him" Darcy happily says.


End file.
